Cute
by fluffypenguinscandy
Summary: He was definitely, by all meanings of the word, cute. That was decided on probably the second day he had come to live with him. M x U One-Shot. Warning, honest Misaki ensues.


Cute. That was a good way to describe him. He was definitely, by all meanings of the word, cute. This had been decided probably on the second day Misaki had come to live with him. And after concluding what he was on (probably) the second day, Akihiko began to find him more and more cute. Whether it was how he cooked or how he cleaned, his every movement that Akihiko saw was categorized under the word "cute".

Of course when he did tell the boy how cute he was Misaki would call him idiot, or stupid rabbit, and storm off in a huff. That was cute in itself, but the blush that grew quickly on his face and the way his eyes wouldn't meet his afterwards was the icing on the cake.

Akihiko chuckled, watching the boy with his eyes as he moved about the apartment. To him, Misaki was adorable. And as he found out more and more about the boy, his feelings grew. As they spent more time together, he found himself grow dependent on the boy. One day he realized that he wouldn't be able to live without him. (He never, ever wanted to feel like he did on that day again.)

Sometimes he got irritated at how much Misaki could rile him up. He wasn't some high school girl in her first love, he was a grown man. Getting jealous over every single interaction he had with others, wanting to lock him up where no one would find him, and feeling that little bit of ecstasy by just about everything Misaki did for him was cause of annoyance for him. But at the same time it made his eyes soften just the tiniest bit, for Misaki, who probably hadn't realized it himself, had become the most precious, dearest living being to him.

If anyone had come up to him and asked him who his family was, he would have said Misaki without a second thought. For it was Misaki who loved him, it was he who supported him, and it was Misaki whose words always managed to convey just the right set of feelings to Usagi.

Cute. That's what Misaki was, but he became so much more. When he thought of Misaki now, it wasn't just "cute". "Sweet", "loving", "mine", "loves me", "mine", "mine", "mine", all came to mind.

Akihiko grabbed the boy's hand as Misaki ran by.

"Wait, Usagi-san?" He yelled out confused, as Akihiko pulled the boy down to his lap. He buried his head into the crook of the younger one's neck, breathing slowly. Akihiko swore he could _hear_ the blush as it stormed the boy's cheeks. "U-u-u-Usagi-san?! Hey, let go! Let! Go! Of! Me!" He knew the struggling would commence, but he simply tightened his grip around his waist.

"You're cute Misaki."

"Eh?" The struggling had ceased. Akihiko could tell exactly what his face would look like were he to look up at it now. Startled, with big green eyes that communicated surprise, his cheeks colored in a blush, his lips open slightly, surprised. He chose to bury his head in the boy's neck instead. He breathed out on the light skin. "You are cute."

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?" The blush had intensified on his cheeks, and the struggling had increased. His last effort before he gave up. Akihiko held on, smiling to himself. He had won.

A flustered sigh, and Misaki leaned back into the larger body behind him. "And?" He asked, snuggling into his chest. Although he wasn't keen on being jumped all the time, it didn't mean that he didn't love Usagi-san, and he wasn't against being held, especially if there was no alternative.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that you're cute." Akihiko spoke, collected and untroubled. He could hear grumbling, and stupid rabbit being thrown about under the boy's breath. His hands tightened around the waist of the younger one. "Really…"

"Hey, Usagi-san?" Misaki called out, worried. It was quiet, and Misaki was just about to speak again, but was stopped by the other one's voice.

"You can't…" The rest was mumbled, and Misaki, both curious and bewildered asked him to repeat it. "You can't… leave me alone."

Surprised, Misaki was at a loss for words. He then planned to laugh it off and stop this awkward tenderness that was seeping through the man's voice, but stopped himself. Even he could tell that Usagi-san was insecure about some things, like when it came to family and affection. So he stopped himself before he did something hurtful.

Misaki turned and grabbed the man's head with his hands. "Hey, Usagi-san." He looked serious and glared right into the surprised eyes of his lover. "Don't even think for a second that I will leave you alone. It's ridiculous and insulting." Feeling particularly brave, he leaned forward and pecked the man on the lips. He smiled softly at him. "I'm here aren't I?"

First, Akihiko was surprised. Then a small smile graced his lips. That was his thank you. It morphed into a smirk as he considered their position. In getting his attention, Misaki had completely turned his body, and ended up straddling the older man. His knees were resting on either side of Akihiko's out thighs, sitting on his lap, arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Misaki hadn't really noticed because he was caught up in making sure that Usagi-san understood that he wasn't leaving him.

"What are you smirking about, stupid rabbit?" Misaki grumbled, unconsciously settling down quite comfortably on the other one's lap. Akihiko leaned in and kissed the other one's lips.

He pulled back just a little to take in his face. Eyelids lowered halfway, cheeks illuminated by a soft blush. Misaki leaned in, his arms tightening around his neck. He spoke against the older one's lips, their eyes locked. "Of course I won't leave you, you stupid rabbit."

And then he had closed his eyes, pressed against Akihiko's mouth with his own. Their lips interlocked and moved to a beat all their own. His mouth slid open and Akihiko ravaged that open mouth, Misaki's arms tightening around his neck.

Misaki rose on his knees, so that his head was tilted downward towards Akihiko's. For once, Misaki was on top. Akihiko, happy at how assertive Misaki was, started running his hands up the boy's shirt.

But then he stopped, and Misaki, confused, pulled back to ask him. "Why did you stop?" Akihiko spoke quietly.

"ot re."

"Eh?" Misaki tilted his head, having trouble hearing what was just said. But he didn't have much of a chance to ask before Akihiko swooped him up and headed towards the stairs. "Usagi-san?"

"Not here. I don't want us to do it here." He was walking up the steps now, and Misaki, who didn't appreciate being swooped up like he weighed nothing, asked. "Why?"

"Because this is the first time Misaki has been honest about his feelings." Akihiko grinned down at the boy, clearly happy. Misaki blushed, but didn't flounder or protest. Akihiko chuckled. Cute.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN: I-I-I'm ALIVE!!! Maybe. Studying for finals has me losing my brain. And all of the holidays are here, and decorating, and dealing with annoying people… Yeah. But anyways. I don't like referring to Misaki as a "boy" because then I feel like Usagi-san is a pedo or something... Blergh. I need more pronouns. This is what I get for working in school. Bad stories.**

**Inspiration for this came while reading a one-shot yuri manga. It was cutesy, but that's how I got the position for Usagi and Misaki. Although the circumstances were quite different. Then later my friend and I were talking about Loveless and the word cute, and affection. Those two added up to equal this. Review or don't review, it won't improve my final grades, so I don't care. (Thanks to everyone whose reviewed up till now, though!)**

**Savvy? **

**Penguin-san**


End file.
